shopping
by Filatipphia
Summary: Melihat Kuroo yang kini berada dalam rumahnya, membawa belanjaan kakaknya, mengantarkan hingga tujuan, serta interaksi yang terjadi antara keduanya, mata Lev memicing penuh kecurigaan.


**Haikyu! © Haruichi Furudate | Kuroo Tetsurou x Alisa Haiba | I take no material profits from writing this fanfiction.**

* * *

**Warning: a bit OOC maybe? implied romance.**

* * *

Akhir bulan telah tiba. Mengakibatkan seluruh stok di rumahnya menipis. Dari mulai bahan makanan, hingga ke perlengkapan mandi.

Haiba Alisa menghela napas. Seharusnya, hari ini adalah jadwalnya ia dan adik laki-lakinya untuk berbelanja. Dikarenakan banyak barang-barang yang ingin dibeli, maka sudah pasti gadis itu tak akan mampu untuk membawa semuanya sendiri.

Namun, sayang beribu sayang, Lev berkata bahwa sekarang adalah saatnya untuk latihan. Tentu saja kegiatan klub bola volinya di sekolah. Sehingga mau tak mau, Alisa mesti pergi ke_ minimarket _seorang diri.

Jujur saja, ia pun aslinya malas. Sudah malah banyak yang ingin dibeli, dan adiknya itu sedang sibuk dengan kegiatannya. Akan tetapi mengingat seluruh persediaan yang nyaris habis, perempuan bersurai panjang itu merelakan diri.

Ia tak mau kelaparan di awal bulan. Misal di tengah malam ia ingin makan namun tidak ada mi instan. Atau saat ingin mengunyah _snack_ tapi tak ada camilan. Alisa juga tak mau gosok gigi tak pakai pasta gigi, ataupun saat rambutnya lepek nanti dan ingin keramas, ternyata _shampoo_nya habis.

Tambahan pula; gadis itu tidak ingin diomeli oleh ibundanya tercinta.

Jadi, dengan setengah hati, gadis itu berjalan sembari sedikit menggerutu.

Yah, ia tak ingin menyalahkan Lev juga, sih. Bukan berarti laki-laki itu tak ingin membantunya. Alisa sendiri paham betul bahwa sang adik sedang berjuang demi turnamennya nanti. Dan dirinya, tentu saja sangat mendukung saudaranya tersebut.

Apalagi mengingat seluruh usaha dan perjuangannya yang mulai berlatih dan mempelajari voli dari awal. Mana mungkin dirinya bisa marah?

Saat sampai, _minimarket_ tempatnya berkunjung terlihat cukup lengang. Mengingat waktu yang sudah malam.

Hari ini, memang jadwal Alisa cukup padat di kampus. Dari pagi hingga petang, banyak yang harus ia lakukan.

Gadis itu segera mengambil sebuah troli dan mendorongnya pelan-pelan. Lantas melangkahkan kakinya kembali untuk menyusuri rak demi rak yang tertata apik di setiap sudutnya.

Hmm, mungkin Alisa pertama kali harus menuju tempat camilan dulu? Mengingat itu adalah kebutuhan primer untuknya.

Sejenak melihat-lihat, akhirnya perempuan itu memutuskan untuk mengambil sebuah bungkus keripik kentang kesukaannya yang tertata rapih.

Tetapi saat tangannya telah terjulur, sudah ada sebuah telapak kekar yang mengambilnya terlebih dahulu.

"Ah!" Alisa memekik, antara kaget dan menyesal sebab gerakannya yang tidak bisa lebih cepat dalam menggapai kemasan itu.

"Eh?" Suara _husky_ terdengar dari sebelahnya. Tidak diragukan lagi, itu adalah ucapan dari seorang laki-laki.

Gadis itu segera menolehkan kepala demi melihat siapa gerangan orang yang berani-beraninya merebut bungkus camilan kesukaannya.

Tatapan keduanya bertemu, sebelum Alisa segera mengalihkan pandang ke arah genggaman yang masih setia membawa keripik kentang.

"_Ara, gomen_ Haiba-_san_," pemuda itu berbicara sembari sebelah tangannya mengulurkan bungkus yang tadi sempat menjadi rebutan.

Alisa tersenyum ramah, "Ahaha, kukira siapa. Ternyata kapten! Tak apa, santai saja," kedua tangannya mengibas. Gadis itu tertawa_ innocent_. Yah, karena ia memang tidak bersalah juga, sih.

"Tapi, ini tersisa satu-satunya?" Pemuda bersurai hitam mengangkat sebelah alis.

"Tidak masalah. Aku tinggal mengambil rasa yang lain," kedua sudut mata gadis itu memicing karena senyuman.

Kuroo menggaruk belakang kepalanya ragu. Rasanya tak enak karena harus merebut sebungkus snack dari kakak perempuan adik kelasnya yang terlihat sangat _pure_ ini.

Melihat gelagat pria itu yang merasa tidak enak, Alisa berujar lagi, "Tak usah dipikirkan, Kapten."

"Kuroo, Haiba_-san_," lelaki itu mengoreksi, "Kalau begitu, terima kasih?"

"Alisa," sang gadis ikut membenarkan, "Sama-sama!"

Lelaki bernetra gelap turut mengulas kurva di bibirnya kala melihat senyuman cerah dari perempuan di depannya.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong, _list_ belanjaanku masih banyak," seolah teringat oleh suatu hal yang tak boleh dilupakan, Alisa berkata dengan nada panik.

"Oh, silahkan."

* * *

Meski keadaan minimarket cukup sepi saat ia datang, namun siapa sangka antrian di kasir lumayan panjang ketika Alisa ingin membayar belanjaannya.

Gadis itu harus mengantri agak lama sebelum mencapai gilirannya.

Saat itulah ia kembali melihat kapten dari tim bola voli SMA Nekoma, tempat sekolah adiknya, berada tepat di hadapannya.

"Kap–Kuroo-_san_?" Alisa menyapa.

Yang dipanggil menoleh, senyuman terukir di bibir, "Sudah selesai, Alisa-_san_?"

Kuroo melihat ke arah troli gadis itu yang menggunung isinya, "Ternyata memang banyak."

Alisa tertawa, "Haha, begitulah."

"Apa kau sendirian?"

"Yah, Lev berkata bahwa ia harus latihan hari ini. Jadi tak bisa menemaniku."

Mengingat adiknya, Alisa jadi bertanya-tanya. Kenapa kapten timnya malah berbelanja di sini dan tidak ikut kegiatan klub? Atau apakah Lev sekarang sudah pulang karena latihannya telah selesai?

"Eh? Benar juga, Kuroo-_san_ tidak ikut berlatih?" tak mampu menahan rasa penasarannya, Alisa akhirnya mengutarakan pertanyaannya dengan polos. Matanya mengerjap lucu.

"Oh, karena aku sudah kelas tiga, maka aku sekarang_ retire_ dari klub dan bukan seorang kapten lagi. Meski aku masih sering datang untuk ikut berlatih, tetapi kebetulan hari ini aku ada perlu, dan akhirnya mampir ke sini," lelaki bernetra gelap menjelaskan.

Kedua netra Alisa berkilap. Meski secercah sendu terlihat di paletnya.

_'__Benar juga yah, Kuroo-san sudah kelas tiga,__'_ batin gadis itu.

Kelas tiga artinya lulus. Lulus artinya meninggalkan SMA dan segala yang ada di dalamnya. Termasuk klub voli. Termasuk timnya.

Entah kenapa, Alisa sedikit merasa sedih. Mengingat zaman-zaman itu tak akan terulang dan cepat sekali berlalu. Ia terpikir soal teman-teman sekolahnya dulu yang saat ini entah di mana dan bagaimana kabarnya.

_"Sou-ka._..." gadis itu manggut-manggut.

Mereka tak mengobrol lagi karena ini saatnya Kuroo untuk membayar.

* * *

Alisa membawa kedua kantung plastik besar dengan susah payah. Sumpah, isinya berat sekali hingga telapaknya memerah dan terasa sakit.

Saat membuka pintu minimarket, ia cukup terkejut kala melihat mantan kapten tim bola voli putra itu masih berdiri di sana. Alisa kira, Kuroo telah pulang dari tadi.

"Sudah selesai?" Pemuda itu bertanya.

"Loh, kok masih di sini?" Alisa balik bertanya dengan polosnya.

Sejujurnya, Kuroo ingin tertawa melihat reaksi gadis itu yang kebingungan, namun mati-matian ia tahan, "Hmm, karena aku lihat trolinya tadi penuh sekali, dan Alisa-_san_ berkata kalau sendirian, jadi kupikir aku akan menunggu untuk bantu membawakannya."

Alisa tak tahu, ini efek malam hari yang sudah larut yang membuatnya kedinginan, atau karena mendengar perkataan pemuda itu sehingga pipinya saat ini merona merah.

"T-tapi, kau tak perlu repot-repot..." gadis itu gelagapan.

Kuroo menggeleng pelan, "Tidak sama sekali. Aku malah senang," lelaki itu tersenyum. Kedua tangannya segera terjulur untuk mengambil alih dua bungkus plastik besar yang tadi dibawa oleh Alisa dengan penuh perjuangan.

Alisa dengan tanggap mengangkat belanjaan milik Kuroo yang lelaki itu taruh di bawah, "Kalau begitu, aku bawa yang ini?" gadis itu menjunjung plastik kecil yang isinya relatif jauh lebih ringan dengan senyum lucu.

Sebenarnya, Kuroo juga ingin membawa belanjaan miliknya sendiri, sebab ia tak ingin gadis itu kerepotan pun kelelahan. Tetapi melihat wajah Alisa yang nampak senang, ia mengurungkan niatnya, "Kalau tidak keberatan," ujarnya balas tersenyum.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

A/N: RUUSSHHH WKWKWKWKWK maaf:( ak keracunan Kuroo x Alisa huhu sukak bgt liat mereka /cry bahagia/ BTW ANJIRLA KUROO PERHATIAN BGT GUE IRIIIIII WOE!1!1!1!1 PEKA BGT RADARNYA DAH BUSEH MAU PUNYA COWOK KYK KUROO JUGA YA ALLAH WKWKWKWK menangis. Andai km nyata mz. Duh ini kekna OOC parah y tp ydalah yg penting ak syenang, bye mks. btw di bawah aq kasi bonus ehe

* * *

_**Omake**_

* * *

"_Tadaima_."

"_Okaeri_. Ah, _Onee-chan_, sudah pulang? Maaf ya aku tidak bisa mengantar!" Lev menyambut kedatangan kakak perempuan satu-satunya sembari meminum segelas air.

Ketika mantan kapten timnya, Kuroo Tetsurou ikut masuk ke dalam rumah, Lev melotot.

"Heeee, kapten?"

"Aku sudah bukan kapten lagi, tahu," Kuroo mendengus.

"Latihanmu telah usai, Lyovochka?" Alisa bertanya.

Teringat _senpai_ dari adik lelakinya yang masih berdiri sembari membawa belanjaan super berat, gadis itu segera menarik atensinya kembali ke Kuroo, "Anu, taruh di sini saja, Kuroo-_san_," ucapnya sambil menunjuk ruang kosong di dekat pintu.

"Baiklah," _blocker_ handal itu menurut dan segera melakukan apa yang diminta.

"_Arigatou_, maaf sudah merepotkan."

"Tidak sama sekali," Kuroo tersenyum ramah.

"Karena di luar sangat dingin, mau mampir dulu? Nanti akan kubuatkan minuman hangat."

Melihat Kuroo yang kini berada dalam rumahnya, membawa belanjaan kakaknya, mengantarkan hingga tujuan, serta interaksi yang terjadi antara keduanya, mata Lev memicing penuh kecurigaan.

(Mungkin lain kali Lev harus berkata pada Alisa bahwa nanti jika ingin belanja maka ia harus menunggu dirinya libur latihan.)

* * *

**Literally Fin.**


End file.
